Linger
by Kris Unleashed
Summary: Did someone say Sexual Tension?


**~~ Yumi~~**

Once… Twice… 3 blinks and the morning dew greets Yumi's eyes good morning and a promise of an adventurous day. She has always been a morning person, one who looks forward to what the day has in store for her. And she embraces the sunlight peeking into her bedroom with the most radiant smile, with one thought in her mind.

Ogasawara Sachiko.

For almost a year now, her onee-sama has given her all the trouble her thoughts can bring her and all the happiness her heart can feel. But Yumi was not one to trade anything for her onee-sama, not a second. Ogasawara Sachiko, her most important person.

So, Yumi finds herself grinning as she stretches, getting ready for school, smiling with the warmth that even the morning sun will envy.

 **~~ Sachiko ~~**

It's no surprise that she gets woken up thirty minutes earlier than she needs to be disturbed in her sleep. She's known for snapping at her helpers, tossing and turning, and downright refusal to get up. Hence, she gets bothered half an hour before she really should wake up. On a normal day, it takes an hour to get her up, and at the persistence of her mother, the Mistress of the Ogasawara household, Ogasawara Sayako.

So, Sachiko grunts, pulls her blanket over her head, and grunts some more before getting up and ready for school.

She closes her eyes for a second to catch a glimpse of the sweetest smile that her imouto gives her. Only for her. Sachiko knows very well that Yumi's heart is welcoming enough for anyone and everyone who extends their friendship to her. But there is a dreamy smile that Sachiko sees in Yumi's eyes that no one else sees.

And with Yumi's picture in her mind, Sachiko continues her morning routine and heads off to school with her perfected Ice Princess demeanor.

 **~~ Gokigenyou ~~**

Yumi approaches the gates of Lillian Academy as she sees a black high-end car pulling away. She takes a deep breath, walking slower, straightening her posture, ultimately composing herself. It's not that she's flustered. Okay, so she may be just a tiny bit flustered, at the thought of seeing her onee-sama. She knew very well that those deep azure eyes can see right through her.

Sighs. Pretty blue eyes don't have to see right through her. Her thousand facial expressions give her and her thoughts away easy enough. The best she can do is avert her gaze from her Ice Princess lest she she betrays her own heart and unintentionally divulge the feeling she holds for her dear onee-sama.

"Gokigenyou, Yumi."

And for a second of an eternity the world around them disappears.

Blue meets Brown. Those deep azure piercing eyes drilling into tender, welcoming and warm gazes.

"Gokigenyou, Onee-sama."

Yumi's playful voice brings Sachiko out of reverie. She extends her hand, and Yumi's dainty hand reaches for the warmth that is offered, and not a second longer, slowly links their fingers together, as though desperate enough to hold onto their paradise, even for just a minute longer.

And they stroll… side by side, down the path lined by trees on either side of the brick passage, welcoming the souers towards Maria-sama's statue, to begin their day.

 **~~ Linger ~~**

There's a pull between Sachiko and Yumi as they sit next to each other at the meeting table of Yamayurikai. Where both hands would normally be noticeably on the table, shuffling through papers, forms, stamps, and signatures are now both missing.

Yumi's left hand, fingers entwined with Sachiko's right under the table, between the souers, that neither wanted to let the warmth of the other go.

Intense stares and stolen glances randomly given, snuck with every tick of the clock.

Sachiko finds herself mesmerized by every move Yumi makes. Yumi's feelings, crystal clear, as it manifests itself through her actions. She's drawn into the comfort that Yumi is, never wanting to let go and find distance between her and her imouto. Once too many times, her inability to express her thoughts causes multiple misunderstandings. Hers is the upbringing of prim and proper; to always be mindful of the consequences of her opinions and feelings when disclosed to others. She's pulled in the unwavering strength that Yumi exerts when standing her ground.

Yumi basks in the beauty and elegance of everything that is Sachiko, from the way a single hair strand dance on Sachiko's forehead to the way she holds her pen. She has known the fragile side of her onee-sama, and is more than determined to protect the black-haired beauty. Yumi's awareness of Sachiko's extreme sheltered upbringing has been her guidance in "handling" Sachiko's hysterical moments. To Yumi, Sachiko is far more than the Ice Princess that she upholds. And the fact that Sachiko only shows her vulnerable side to Yumi makes the younger girl feel far more special than their bond can ever tie them.

"Okay, that's it!" Yoshino, Rosa Foetida en Bouton, exclaims as she stands, facing the Chinesis sisters, while slamming both hands on the table loud enough to get everyone's attention.

"Yoshino." as Rei turns her attention towards her imouto, attempting to calm the outburst down.

"Yoshino-san?" Yumi responds to Yoshino's cry.

"Yumi-san, Sachiko-sama, if you both have something to say with each other or to the rest of us, please come right out and say it. Otherwise, please keep your sexual tension to a minimal.

"Nani Yoshino-san. I - I - don't know what you're talking about." Yumi stammers.

"What am I talking about Yumi-san? This…" as Yoshino gestures into the atmosphere that envelopes Sachiko and Yumi. "This whole I'm in-love with you, but I'm afraid how you will take it and it will ruin our connection when clearly…" Yoshino tries to explain.

"Clearly nothing, Yoshino." Rei interrupts. "This is between Sachiko and Yumi. It is not our business."

"Gomenasai for the sudden and misplaced outburst of my imouto, Rosa Chinesis and Rosa Chinesis en Bouton."

"Yoshino-san, when Sachiko-sama and Yumi-san are ready, they will let us know." Shimako, Rosa Gigantea adds, giving a knowing smile and slight nod to Sachiko and Yumi.

Sachiko's eyes follow the voices in the meeting room, finally settling on Yoshino as the latter takes her seat back down next to Rei, sighing in defeat. Sachiko's attention suddenly turned to Yumi as her imouto releases their entwined fingers and slowly stands up from her chair.

"Ano…" Yumi start to say something when Sachiko stands up, gently places a hand on Yumi's left shoulder, and slowly walks behind Yumi, wrapping her arms around Yumi's waist, holding her imouto close to her.

All eyes on the Chinesis seours.

"Mina-san, Gomenasai for mine and Yumi's behavior. It is no stranger to everyone how Yumi and I feel toward each other. However, we are still far from realizing what it is that we truly want. There's no doubt that there's more between us. But we are also aware of the repercussions this will affect each of our families. Also, all of you are aware that I am still betrothed to Suguru-san. Nothing has changed."

Yumi brings a hand to her chest, clutching her uniform, as though her heart was going to shatter in million pieces at the mention of her onee-sama still being betrothed to Kashiwagi Suguru.

Sachiko felt the change in Yumi's posture, and finishes her thought… "But I assure you that my feelings and intentions for Yumi run deep and sincere. I will protect her heart…" Sachiko pauses for a moment, turning her attention from everyone on the table to Yumi and continues… "even if it means that I protect you from myself."

Yumi turns to face her onee-sama, hearing the words she feared the most. And the only thing she can do is wrap her arms tight around Sachiko's waist, let her threatened tears fall, not giving the older girl an option to let go.


End file.
